Phone Call
by SilverShark15
Summary: A Twitch Plays Pokémon fanfic. AJ has a mental condition and is pretty insecure about himself. It wasn't until he meets a friend by the name of Joey is when he becomes more open. More outgoing. Youngster Joey/AJ(DNNW), AU/OoC, AJ's PoV.


**Warning:** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** AJ/Joey ( There is three ship names in mind, two in which I created. However, since this doesn't have an official name yet, I won't put any of those names here ).

**Note(s):** Yes, I've been watching "_Twitch Plays Pokémon_", and it's a hilarious game. As much as I adore Gold with other people, I adore Gold with Joey in this one ( Gold being named "_AJDNNW_" for this fic ). So, this is where the idea comes from.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**AJ's PoV**

"So, you're starting your journey." Mom said, and gave a sad smile towards me, "I'm proud of you. Please, be safe. I'll help you by keeping your money safe. Just call me when you got trouble."

I nodded, and looked down nervously. I don't know if I'm gonna... Make it through. I often retrace my steps, _triple_ check everything I did, and other stuff like that. I'm not very... Smart. Hell, I ran up and down the stairs this morning, making sure I didn't drop anything. Mom doesn't question everything I do. She understands because she watched me grow up. However... No one else would.

I waved, as I left for my journey. I had LazorGator with me, so, I shouldn't worry.

**X-X-X-X**

It took me a while, but eventually, I made it passed Cherrygrove and had my first trainer battle. Some Youngster that always praised his Rattata. I had to have Lazorgator Leer, just to be safe. Once I beat him though, I was worried he'd make fun of me. However, I got the opposite.

"Wow, you're awfully strong!" He praised, and grinned, "You're not bad. Would you like to have my number?"

Nervously, I looked around. I was hesitant about my answer, which made Joey uneasy. Is he serious? I watched him, making sure he isn't joking. Surprising, he wasn't.

Silence.

I hesitantly nodded, "Y-Yeah. You don't mind...?"

"Nah!" Joey said, grinning after a while, "You're awesome! Almost as awesome as my awesome Rattata! Almost though."

I chuckled lightly, feeling a lot better now. My... My first friend. He's just as weird as me, but I couldn't trust him, for he doesn't know my condition. Well, a friend is a friend. I offered a handshake. He took it, and I left. Of course, I stuck around, just for a little while to train Lazorgator...

Just in case.

After hours, I finally left. It was a relief to meet my first friend. I hoped he lasts a while.

**X-X-X-X**

"N-No, I can't have you evolve y-yet, Lazorgator..." I told Lazorgator. It was pouty. I sighed, "You're... Adorable like this."

This was when I got a call. I pulled out my pokegear, and I couldn't help be a little shocked at the caller ID...

It was Joey.

I grinned, and picked up the pokegear, "Hey, Joey!"

"_Hey, AJ! Would you like to hear about my top percentage rattata?_" He replied, "_You couldn't believe what it did today, it..._"

I listened as he talked about his rattata. I don't mind, as along as I get to keep him as a friend. In fact, it was interesting to listen to him. Every once in a while, he calls me like this, especially at the worst times. However, he always keeps company, and cheers me up when I listen to him. I do get embarrassing moments though. Like one time I bumped into a tree, when I talk to him. I often do that with my mental condition, but it just gets embarrassing when I'm talking to him, or when someone else sees me.

I keep promising him a rematch when he offers, but it just never crosses my mind to make it up to that promise. Joey seemed patient though with this. So as long as he doesn't mind, I don't mind either. Still though... It does make me feel guilty.

I looked down once I hung up. Lazorgator grinned at me. I just sighed, frowning, "Don't say a word. I-It's nothing like that."

I do notice my condition gets better as my journey continues. I hope that's right. I don't want to continue acting stupid throughout Johto.

**X-X-X-X**

I... I felt alone. Here I was, in the middle of the night, feeling very uncomfortable, and I felt like a bother being up like this. Especially since Lazorgator keeps glaring at me when I keep waking him up. Mom won't pick-up, so I got worried. I decided to call the next best thing...

"_Hello? AJ?_" Joey answered, as he yawned, "_Why are you calling at this time?_"

I glanced down at Lazorgator, who was asleep, and then I looked down, "I'm... I'm scared. C-Can we talk for a while?"

"_Sure._" Joey replied, trying to hold back another yawn, "_What about?_"

I nervously smiled, "Your rattata?"

"_For one, it's a ratacate now._" Joey corrected, chuckling lightly, "_For two, my ratacate didn't do anything today, but beat a couple Hoothoots. I think you heard that enough. Why don't you tell me about your totodile? What did you call it...?_"

I sighed, and looked down, "It's a croconaw, nicknamed Lazorgator... A-And it's a practical powerhouse, compared to my other pokemon..."

"_Wow, I thought it'd be a Feraligatr by now..._" Joey replied, sounding a little impressed, "_Though... You might wanna train up your other pokemon... I may only have one pokemon, but don't you have to train up your... Other pokemon?_"

I winced, and looked at my other pokemon. Prince Omlette, Weee, Ozzy, and others which I oddly nicknamed. I don't get where I get nicknames like that, but... It's good to be creative, right? I gave another sigh, "I-I'll... I'll get to that... Somehow."

"_Somehow?_" Joey asked, sounding concerned, "_AJ, are you okay?_"

I tensed up, "Nothing! Look, Joey, I-I gotta go! Bye!"

"_AJ, wait-_" Joey started before I hung-up.

Silence.

I sighed again, and looked back at Lazorgator, who was awake, smirking. I-Is it hot out here all of a sudden? I looked back down, and frowned, "S-Shut-up! I was scared, alright!? I-I needed someone to talk to!"

Lazorgator snickered, and went back to sleep.

I sighed again. At least I feel a lot better now. I'm not scared anymore. I'm also glad, but disappointed, he didn't call back after that. I guess he went back to sleep. Oh well. I'm expecting a call in the morning after that though.

I'm looking forward to that.

**X-X-X-X**

One day, while I was training Lazorgator, some trainers were giggling. Curious, I walked up to them, and they burst into laughter when they saw me.

"Look, it's that AJ kid! The stupidest kid in Johto!" One laughed.

"More stupider then that Joey kid on Route 22!" The other said, "Even with those two together, they wouldn't beat the weakest pokemon, Magikarp!"

I growled, furious, "What did you say!?"

Sure, I do avoid trainers like these people just so I wouldn't hear what they said about me. I know I'm the stupidest kid in Johto, but make fun of Joey, then they're dead.

"Ya heard us!" The first trainer said, mockingly, "You're the stupidest kid in Johto!"

"You and Joey both!" The second trainer said, and laughed, "You guys are perfect for each other!"

I grabbed Lazorgator, and held up his pokeball, "I maybe stupid, but don't make fun of Joey! He's my friend!"

"Oh, really!?" They both laughed, "And what are you gonna do about it, idiot!?"

I called out Lazorgator, which was a feraligatr now, and got ready to battle, "I challenge you!"

"This'll be good!" They both laughed, and one trainer called their pokemon, "You're on! Get ready to lose, loser!"

I must say, I defeated them with no problem.

**X-X-X-X**

After that incident, they still teased me. Which, then, I deleted Joey's number out of anger, and then walked away. They didn't pick on me after that.

After that, though, I regretted it. With my mental condition, I never pick-up numbers that are unknown, and there's no way I'd remember Joey's number again, unless I go back to him again in person and get it. There's no way to contact him again.

I suddenly felt alone again.

I could practically feel my mental condition getting worse from here-on-out.

**X-X-X-X**

Lazorgater is getting too strong.

I need to release him.

I can't though.

Instead, to satisfy this feeling, I released Prince Omlette, and later, a whooper instead.

I already released Admiral, but that was after I met Joey.

Oh, I miss him already.

I wept for him.

I longed for him.

I...

I wish to talk to him again.

**X-X-X-X**

_This mental condition continued as I continued my journey._

_Though, with the drive to meet Joey again one day._

_Maybe._

_Just maybe._

_I'll meet him again._

_Then, it'll be like old times._

_We'll call each other again._

_I'll listen to his tales about his Raticate._

_I'll get comfort from him._

_I'll see him again one day._

_Right?_

_Right...?_

**X-X-X-X**  
**End...?**

* * *

****Edit:**** They got Joey's number back! There's gonna be a Sequel written soon! x3

* * *

**Okay, now, I know this may seem incomplete, but then again, they haven't made it _that far_ into the game. So, I don't know if they're gonna get Joey's number back or not. Plus, I've heard of half these events, but I wasn't _there_ to witness it. So, I don't know if these events are accurate or not. I hope you like this though.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
